Punishment
by Roxius
Summary: AU. Edgeworth suffers at the hands of Gant after the first day of the trial. Takes place during Case 5 of PW:AA. WARNING: DISCONTINUED! Edgeworth X Maya and some Phoenix X Franziska just because I like it : Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Punishment

Genre: Horror/Angst

Rating: T for torture

Character/Pairing(s): Gant, Edgeworth

Summary: Edgeworth suffers at the hands of Gant after the first day of the trial. Please R & R!

* * *

Edgeworth let out a small groan of pain as he tried to sit up. He was sitting in a puddle of dry blood…his blood. He could barely breath and his skin felt cold and numb. Edgeworth coughed up some blood and thought, 'Oh god…how long have I been here?'

Edgeworth could barely remember what had happened. His head was pounding too hard for him to think properly. The young prosecutor cursed under his breath and tried to stand up, but both his legs were broken. Edgeworth quickly collapsed into a heap and fell face-first into the puddle of blood.

Suddenly, he heard a door creak open and a ray of sunlight flashed against his face. Edgeworth looked up, hoping that Detective Gumshoe or somebody had found him. However, he only saw Damon Gant staring down at him with a big grin on his face.

Edgeworth wanted to scream and curse at that man with all his might, but when he opened his mouth, more blood spilled out. Gant chuckled softly and said, "How are you, Worthy? Did you sleep well?" Edgeworth glared at him, his eyes beet-red.

Gant just smiled again and slammed the heel of his right foot against Edgeworth's chest, causing the prosecutor to wretch up both more blood and the breakfast he had yesterday. "It's not nice to glare at people, Worthy. I thought you knew better…" Gant muttered as he watched Edgeworth clutch his stomach in pain.

Gant pulled a small blade out of his pocket and said, "Worthy…you really disappoint me. You may act all tough and heartless, but you couldn't even last a day in here! It's very sad, don't you think?" When Edgeworth didn't reply (he couldn't anyway), Gant kicked Edgeworth again, this time against the face.

Gant lifted Edgeworth up by the hair and held the blade dangerously close to his face. "You will answer when spoken to…understand, Worthy?" Edgeworth gave him a slight nod before spitting up more blood. Gant looked down at his suit and saw that it was smothered in Edgeworth's blood.

After a few moments of silence, Gant let go of Edgeworth and walked out of the room, muttering, "If this keeps up, I'm going to be stuck with one bloody torture chamber…" As the door to the chamber began to close, Edgeworth's eyesight faded and he lost consciousness…


	2. Chapter 2

WRIGHT & CO. OFFICES…

"DAMMIT!" Phoenix slammed the phone back onto the receiver and cursed again. "Did they find him yet?" Maya asked as she stepped into the room. It had already been a month since Edgeworth's sudden disappearance.

Phoenix checked in with Gumshoe every now and then to see if they got any further in their search for the Prosecutor. Phoenix let out a sigh and replied, "Gumshoe says they found one of his shoes in a dumpster downtown, but the only prints on it were Edgeworth's…"

"Oh…" Maya nodded like she understood, but Phoenix knew that this was killing her on the inside. Phoenix couldn't help but hate himself as he watched the poor girl walk back into living room.

Phoenix knew that Edgeworth was more than a friend to Maya. During the past month, it became more and more obvious to the young attorney. 'I need to find Edgeworth!' Phoenix thought, 'For both their sakes…'

Suddenly, the phone rang. Phoenix picked it up, hoping that it was good news from Gumshoe. "Hello?" he asked, his heart beating quickly. For a few moments, there was silence. Then… "HI!" Phoenix nearly lost his balance as he replied, "W-Who is this?"

The voice on the other line giggled and exclaimed, "Come on, Phoenix! It's me, Franziska!" Phoenix felt like such a jackass at that moment. How could he have forgotten his girlfriend?

Hoping to save himself from Franziska's wrath, Wright quickly regained his composure and said, "S-Sorry, Fran. I've been really worried about Edgeworth lately…" "That's okay, baby. I understand…" Franziska replied.

"Where are you right now?" Wright asked. "Oh, I'm at the Police Department with Detective Gumshoe at the moment. He's so upset about Edgeworth. It's kind of… disturbing." She replied. Phoenix wasn't really in the mood to laugh, though.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Franziska said, "Look…once I'm done here, I'll come right over. See you in a bit…" Before anything else could be said, Franziska hung up.

As he hung up the phone, Phoenix groaned and rubbed his temple. 'God…I wish they'd just find him already!' he thought as he walked off to take some aspirin.

* * *

'How…how long…how long have I been here…in this fuckin' hell hole…'

Edgeworth could barely even think straight. His clothes were torn and shattered. It also didn't help that they were stained with his own blood. Many times Edgeworth considered suicide, but there was nothing he could do. His arms were limp and useless. His face was covered in blood and scars. The imprint of a metal chain could be seen clearly on his neck.

What was worse, his time in the torture chamber was beginning to destroy his mental health. He barely had feelings any more. He didn't care about anyone. He couldn't remember anyone. Every now and then, a young girl with black hair would appear in his dreams, but he didn't know who she was.

Suddenly, the door opened. Damon Gant, the man responsible for Edgeworth's current position, stepped into the room. A horrible twisted smirk was spread across his lips. "Hello…my little toy…" Gant murmured. Edgeworth didn't say anything as Gant moved closer.

Gant moved his hands downwards and unzipped Edgeworth's pants. Edgeworth let out a simple groan of pain, but Gant silenced him with his lips. Soon, Edgeworth was completely at Gant's mercy. "Come…play with me…" hissed the older man. If he could, Edgeworth would do more than just kill Gant. He would obliterate him. And then some.


End file.
